Seen Small
by Youshii-sama
Summary: Inuyasha breaks Kagome's heart by choosing Kikyo,
1. Running In The Forest

Summary: Inuyasha breaks Kagome's heart by choosing Kikyo, but develops pure jelousy as Kagome bumped into the Demon Lord and decides to stay there, looking after Rin.

---------------------------------------------

Youshii-sama: Yey! You're actually going to READ my FANFIC?! Wooo-hoo!! I'm SOOO happy you chose mine!! Hahahaahahahahahaha.

Sesshomaru: You better not get me all emotional in here or I'll kill you!! Roars

Kagome: Am I in the story?! Am I? Am I? Am I?????

Youshii-sama: Of course! Everyone-

Kikyo: WHUAHAHHAHA, I am in the story too, so I shall take Kagome's soul and take Inuyasha to hell with me!! WHUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Silence .... Cricket Cricket

Youshii-sama: Pokes Kikyo

Kikyo: dies

Everyone: Ooohhh... Youshii, what have you done?! Inuyasha will KILL you!!

Youshii-sama: ({o0}) Uhh... ooops.

TBC!! FIND OUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ME, THE POOR AUTHOR IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

(A/N: I own nothing but this story....)

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1. Running In The Forest.

Kagome hums softly, carrying the water in the bucket for Keade. (A/N: Water, you ask? Well, I couldn't thing of anything else.) As she reached the cabin, she noticed Sango, hitting Miroku on the head for the 27th time this day on the head for rubbing her butt. Shippou (A/N: Sorry, I spell Shippou like that and Kirara like that.) and Kirara was to be found helping Keade with the herbs. Kagome sighed placing the bucket down.

"Ummm, Sango? Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, slightly panting.

Sango and Miroku exchanged glances.

"Well, Kagome, you see-" But Miroku was interrupted.

"He's out for some fresh air." Sango reassured her.

"Oh, Okay. I'll go look for him." Kagome said as she grabbed her bow and arrows. She turned around and headed for the forest.

(A/N: Is it Okay if I make Keade talk normal? I dont like how she talks. It sounds like crap.)

"You should have told her that he's with my sister. She would find out anyway. What's the difference? The sooner, the better." Kead replied, not taking her eyes off of what she's doing.

Sango and Miroku sighed. Shippou frowns and Kirara let out a low growl. They hated seeing Kagome hurt. This is probably the millionth time she's cried. Everyone was silent for a moment. SLAP!!! Haha, you know the rest. Miroku on the ground and Sango grumbling things under her breath.

In The Creepy Forest.

Kagome sensed Inuyasha nearby. She kept on walking. Over the past few weeks, her miko powers were really beginning to show. Her senses has gotten stronger, something she's been proud of. Kagome smiled. _'Maybe I'll become so strong, I'll be able to beat Naraku myself. Imagine Inuyasha's face at that.' _Kagome giggled at the thought. She took a deep breath and sighed.

Her thoughts were interrupted by something nearby.

"But, Inuyasha-"

Kagome heard nothing else but disgusting moans. Kagome turned around the edge and saw what she had been expecting.

Inuyasha kissing Kikyo...

Inuyasha's POV (Point of View)

"Hey, Kikyo, I sense Kagome coming. I'll see you again tomorrow." I replied hurriedly. I didn't want to hurt Kagome again. She was such a good friend.

"But Inuyasha-" Kikyo stood up, kissing me. I dont know what got into me. I wanted to back away, in time before Kagome sensed Kikyo too. But it was all too late. I melted in the kiss, not ever wanting it to end. I replied back to her. She moaned loudly, I guess, wanting Kagome to hear.

Kagome was getting nearer. I HAD to stop this. But I couldn't. My mind was busy. After choosing between the two, I finally made up my mind. I had to stop making Kagome hope. I really dont want her to be like this. She was my first real friend. I loved her a lot, but my heart belongs to Kikyo. I had to talk to Kagome.

She finally turned around the edge, revealing me and Kikyo. I could sense her tense. She was shaking. I still couldn't pull away. I couldn't let go of Kikyo. She might be all cold and emotionless. But I'm sure, if she get her soul back, she'd be as nice as Kagome. I'm so sure of it.

Salt filled the air. I was finally able to break through the endless kiss. I turned my head just in time to see Kagome dash away.

I turned to follow her, but Kikyo grabbed me just in time, hypnotizing me with another endless kiss...

Kagome's POV.

I turned away from them, tears forming in my eyes. Inuyasha just stood there. Not caring at all. They ignored me. But most important of all, he, Inuyasha ignored me. That jerk! I was about to say Osuwari (A/N: Osuwari means 'Sit' in Japanese. ) but I couldn't do it. The first thing planted on my mind was to run. Run. Run.

I kept on running. I dont know. An hour maybe? I lost track of time. But the sun defiantly disappeared. Finally, somewhere in the middle of the forest, I threw my self down on a big boulder and broke down. Crying. Crying. Crying.

I must have been too deep in the forest, cause an hour later, the Inu gang was still nowhere to be seen...

In The Cabin

"WHERE THE HELL IS KAGOME?!!?!" Inuyasha yelled for the thousandth time.

Miroku sighed, Sango rolled her eyes, Shippou frowned, Kirara growled and Keade shook her head.

"Aye, Inuyasha, is it our or Kagome's fault that she's not back yet?" Keade asked.

Inuyasha glared at her.

"It's your own fault! Why'd you have to be all like that?!? Stop making her hope Inuyasha! Pick already!! Which do you love more? Huh? Huh? Huh? That Kikyo person or Kagome??" Sango snapped at Inuyasha.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Although surprised that Inuyasha gave no response to Sango's rude outburst.

An HOUR later...

Everyone looked at one another, worriedly.

"Let's go." Inuyasha mumbled. The gang followed and disappeared in the forest.

Keade just shook her head. She knew the same cycle would repeat over again soon.

(A/N: In a Cosmo from Fairly Oddparents tone Or would it?? Grins Evily)

Back To Kagome

Kagome stood up, grumpily dusting her self. She was expecting for them to come and look for her. She decided to sense her smell to go back to the way she came from. A new trick, which she was very fond of. But it was still very weak. Kagome tried to sense it. There was nothing. Panicking, Kagome remembered that it was hours ago that she finally stopped to rest. Her scent was gone.

Kagome sighed, sitting on the boulder. She looked up. Kagome gasped. The stars were amazing. They were beautiful.

****

FLASHBACK

Kagome and her mom were outside the night, sitting on the hill.

"Mommy, what are those glowing thingies in the sky? They look pretty. Do they bite?" Young Kagome asked.

"Oh, no. Kagome. Those are called stars."

"Stas?"

"Yeah. STARS. Not stas. Some says that they are guardians of some people that really needs them today."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They are miles up high."

"Do you think daddy is watching over us?"

"Of course! Do you believe that he would ever leave us?"

"No!"

"I bet he's watching us right now listening to every word we say."

"Really!?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then. DADDY!! I LOVE YOU!! DONT FORGET US!"

Both giggled and went back inside for bed.

****

END FLASHBACK

Kagome sighed. "Dad, if you were here, would you be proud of my miko powers too? About Inuyasha?"

No answer. Kagome kicked a rock and sighed again.

"Oh, Kami, I'm hungry. They better find me soon!" Kagome grumbled. She snatched her bow and arrows that she dropped on the ground.

Just then, a shock-deadly scream filled the air.

Kagome watched the birds fly out of trees. It was located there. (A/N: A rhyme!! )

Kagome ran as fast as she could and found a little girl backed into a tree, and an ugly toad lying fainted on the ground.

A spider youkai was about to eat the little girl! Looks like Kagome wasn't the only one hungry!

' Wait a minute!... Isn't that Sesshomaru's charge? Umm... Rin, he calls her?! '

Kagome thought for a moment. She shrugged. Well, Rin was a human.

"HOLD IT!" Kagome shouted, getting her bow and an arrow ready.

Rin and the spider youkai (A/N: Haha, sorry. I HAD to take revenge on spiders after it spoiled my dinner! xX) looked her way.

Glaring at the spider, Kagome took aim at the spider's heart.

The spider youkai laughed. "You think that a human like YOU would be able to beat I, a mighty spider youkai?!"

Kagome spit at the end of the arrow. A new trick. And without warning, the arrow burst into flames and she released it, making a direct hit at the spider's heart.

"Aurgh!..." Green venom appeared in his mouth. Rin closed her eyes and winced.

The Spider was weakening. He mummbled under his last breath, "Remember this human, a true warrior never attacks without warning."

Spitting green venom everywhere, he dropped to the ground and curled up into a little ball and diappeared into smoke.

"Pfft. That was easy." Kagome mumbled, half annoyed, half amused. She waved the smoke away.

She never thought a spider youkai would be THAT easy. _'Oh well, I must be too strong.'_ Kagome thought, smiling.

Rin looked at Kagome like she was the best person in the whole widest world.

Kagome smiled at Rin, motioning her not to be afraid. Then Rin grinned widely and ran over to Kagome.

"Hello! I'm Rin! What's pretty lady's name?"

"Oh, Hello Rin-chan, I'm Kagome."

Rin grinned even widely after hearing her new nickname.

"Yey!! Can Kagome-onee-chan play with Rin-chan?"

Rin stared up at Kagome for a minute with pleading eyes. "Please?"

Kagome sighed. "Well, Okay, I guess."

"YEY!!" Rin skipped around Kagome for a long time until Kagome asked.

"What do you want to play, Rin-chan?"

"Hmmm..." Rin thought for a moment, then frowned. It was clear to Kagome that she didn't know any games to play.

"Okay, Rin-chan, I'll teach you how to play Hide-and-Seek."

But at that moment, the ugly toad, known as Jaken, woke up, groaning.

"Ugh... Were am I?" He croaked out.

Rin stuck her tounge out a him. "Jaken is a bad friend."

Then, looking up at Kagome, she added, "Kagome-onee-chan is a good friend."

Jaken gasped and grabbed his staff and pointed it at Kagome. "Leave the human brat alone or prepare to die, filthy human."

Rin and Kagome looked at each other for a second.

Rin looking worried and afraid, Kagome looking amused and confused. Then they looked back at Jaken who was looking stiff and was trying to copy Sesshomaru's neverending-calmness. The two burst into nonstop laughter.

"Jaken.... Sesshomaru-sama....Kagome-onee-chan..." Rin was laughing hard enough to even make a sentence.

Kagome didn't say anything but was laughing hard too.

Jaken was outraged.

Jaken's POV

I woke up. I failed to protect the human brat. I shall now face death to Sesshomaru-sama. Oh, how ungrateful I was! I should've done more. I have failed... Failed... Failed...

My vision cleared. I gasped. There was a SECOND human!

I made a dive for my weapon and pointed it at her ungrateful face.

"Leave the human brat alone or prepare to die, filthy human."

I was proud. I would kill this ungrateful human and tell Mi'lord that I, the great Jaken, (A/N: -coughs- -gags- -vomits- -ahem-) saved the human brat!

I stood up straight. Feeling powerful and mighty. I wonder if Mi'lord feels this. I tried to be calm, just like him.

I looked at the two. They were looking at each other, frightened, I s'pose. I held my head high.

Then.... They burst laughing! Ungrateful humans!

The human brat was trying to say something, but was laughing too hard. Before I knew it, I was filled with embarrassment.

How can I, the Mighty Jaken, be embarrassed?! I couldn't believe what these filthy humans have done to me! I wanted to go. To hide somewhere from shame...

But I knew Sesshomaru-sama would never do that. I highly doubt it that he even knows how to be embarrassed.

I growled. I knew Mi'lord would have been proud of me for that...

Normal Mode

Jaken growled loudly, unfrog-like. The two stopped laughing. The only noise to be heard was Rin who was now hiccupping.

"Die!" Shouted Jaken, blasting Kagome. He was completely unaware of Rin right beside her. Rin clung on to Kagome, afraid and closing her eyes.

The whole blast thing was just in time for someone, who arrived to see...

Jaken's POV (Again)

White. I knew I blasted them. I knew it. White. White, white, white. That's all I saw. Am I dead? No!!

IMPOSSIBLE! I BLASTED THEM FIRST! Then... why do I see white... Black... Blackness...

I was trapped in darkness.....

Kagome's POV

Pshh. What a frog. He blasted me and Rin, but HA! I'm ALWAYS prepared. I learned a new miko trick just yesterday.

Whenever an unexpected attack is blasted at me, a barrier surrounds me and the person that is touching me. When it's not unexpected and I know they're going to attack me, it's not going to come. Haha! A special teqnique is also in that! It backfires the attack right back to them. He pointed the thing at my face, so he'd probably gone blind.

Lucky Rin. It was a good thing she was clung on to me like that, or else she would've died. Not saying that the ugly thing's weapon is strong, but she's just a child.

Normal Mode

Jaken was thrown into trees, eyes bleeding and fainted. Kagome picked up Rin and covered her eyes. She turned rin around so her back is facing Jaken.

"Well, Rin-chan, we're alive." Kagome said, not seeing the grin on Rin's face. She had always wanted to take revenge on the toad.

Kagome picked up Jaken by the colar of his shirt, dragging him along upside down so Rin wouldn't see the blood on his eyes.

She set Rin down. "What is Kagome-onee-chan going to do with Jaken?" Rin asked innocently.

"Well, Rin-chan, what do you think?" Kagome asked.

"Rin-chan doesn't know too."

They were quiet for a moment.

"Kagome-onee-chan?"

"Yes, Rin-chan?"

"Why was Kagome-onee-chan all alone in the dark forest?"

Kagome's POV

"Why was Kagome-onee-chan all alone in the dark forest?"

The way she say things troubled me so. Instead of using words like: You, I, me and others like that, why does she have to say my name often?

I thought of an answer. "I-" But I was cut off. I sense a demon around. I let go of Jaken and got my bow and arrows ready once more.

I closed my eyes, trying to sense the scent further. I gasp... No... it cant be...

(A/N: About time, eh?)

Normal Mode

_Sesshomaru_ appeared in front of them, somehow. Kagome looked away, not wanting to make an eye contact with him.

She didn't feel scared or anything. Just a little nervousness. If he killed her, what's the difference? Inuyasha loved Kikyo more.

"Sesshomaru-sama!!" Rin squealed in delight. Kagome let out a long breath. How was she going to deal with this?

A few minutes of silence...

"I guess I should be going, Rin-chan. I have a feeling I am unwanted here."

Kagome turned around to leave, when something, or someone hugged her right leg tightly.

Kagome looked back to see Rin. Her eyes were brimming with tears.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Kagome kneeled down to level her eyes with hers.

"Rin-chan doesn't want Kagome-onee-chan to leave! Jaken is a bad friend and Sesshomaru-sama is never around."

Rin's voice was shaking slightly. Sesshomaru let out a silent growl that only Kagome heard, somehow.

"How will this be solved?" An icy voice mocked in front.

Kagome still didn't take her eyes off Rin, however, Rin looked back at Sesshomaru-sama.

"Rin-chan has an idea!!" Rin grinned widely at Sesshomaru.

"Fine. Let's hear it." Sesshomaru replied simply.

"Please, Please, Please, Please? Can Kagome-onee-chan stay with Rin-chan and Sesshomaru-sama in the Castle? Pleeeeaaasse??"

Kagome finally looked up just in time to see that Sesshomaru froze at what Rin said.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. But now HE avoided her eyes.

"Please?" Rin pouted.

Kagome thought about it too...

She DID need to get away from Inuyasha for a while.

Sesshomaru thought for a moment.

"Rin, leave for a moment please. Uh..Er...KAGOME and I will talk for a moment." He said icily, spitting out the name 'Kagome'.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin said happily as she skipped away just a few feet.

"Wench." Sesshomaru started coldly, but smirked slightly when Kagome winced at the word.

"If I let you stay at my castle to protect and play with Rin, what would you want for it, human?"

Kagome thought for a moment. He was being fair.

"Well, I am hungry... so... all I want is food and a place to stay."

"Done." Sesshomaru walked past her and over to Rin and the still-fainted Jaken.

"How are we going to get there?...Uh,_ Sesshomaru-sama_?" Kagome asked him, spitting out his name the same way he did before.

He either ignored her, or didn't seem to notice.

"We're going to walk."

IMPORTANT NOTE TO ALL READERS, PLEASE READ:

By reading the first chapter just now, I guess you have firgured that I LOVE writing, eh? Yes, I write very long and I always check for spelling and grammar. In the next chapter, I will start off with the Inu gang.

Hope you'll continue reading my fanfiction! Please stay tuned to the next long chappie! Oh, and also stay tuned to what's going to happen to me, the poor author! :P Oh well, see ya then! ;)

-Youshii-sama

P.S. Would you please review? Thankies! Mwuah!


	2. The Author Is Stuck

**Summary:** Inuyasha breaks Kagome's heart by choosing Kikyo, but develops pure jelousy as Kagome bumped into the Demon Lord and decides to stay there, looking after Rin.

* * *

Inuyasha: KIKYO!! Oh my sweet, KIKYO!!!!!!  
  
Miroku and Sango: Uh-oh...  
  
00Kirara and Shippou Growls00  
  
Inuyasha: KIKKKKKKKKKKYOOOOOOO!!! WHERE ARE YOU?????????  
  
Kagome: Hey, it's: Kick yo! (Kikyo)  
  
00Silence00  
  
Kagome: What? Why are you all staring at me?  
  
Sesshomaru: Kick yo? What the fuck is that?  
  
Kagome: You dont know what kick means?!  
  
Sesshomaru: SILENCE FOOLISH HUMAN!  
  
Sango: What's a 'yo'?  
  
Miroku: According to the book, it means something like 'Hey'....  
  
.....hmm?  
  
Sesshomaru: Kick Hey? ....  
  
00Silence00 ... 00Confussion00  
  
TBC!! THANKS TO KAGOME, I AM SAVED!!! NOW WILL THE CONFUSSION BE SOLVED?! WILL THEY EVER FIND OUT WHAT YO MEANS??!! STAY TUNED!!  
  
To the one who asked (You know who you are!): Oh, and I was born in Japan but moved to America. No, I'm not Japanese. 0o I have blonde/brown hair.  
  
(A/N: I still own nothing but this story....)  
  
(Oh!! Thank you for everyone who reviewed!! I love you all!! Oh, and I'll try not to switch between past and present this time! . Sorry! I JUST keep doing that!)

* * *

**Chapter 2. The Author Is Stuck...**  
  
Sango looked at Miroku worriedly. Shippou, who had been crying his eyes out, lays asleep on Kirara.  
Inuyasha, stubbornly, was still not giving up.  
"Stupid wench, wandering off like that... Not telling anyone..." And on and on Inuyasha goes, mumbling curses under his breath.  
"Let's go back to Keade's... Inuyasha, I'm starving." Sango complained.  
In an instant, Inuyasha turned around. "Eh?" He glared at Sango.  
About to say something rude, Miroku interrupted.  
"You know what Inuyasha? Sango's right. I'm also hungry and tired. Look at Shippou. The poor little thing is already asleep. Kirara hurt her feet from walking."  
"Feh." Inuyasha sighed. 'Kagome... Where are you??'   
"Hmmmp. Fine. Let's Go Back. We'll search for Kagome tomorrow."  
The others walked slowly back to Keade. They all hoped and prayed for Kagome's safety...  
  
**With Kagome and Sesshomaru...**  
  
'Walking. Walking, oh how exciting!... Not. 6 straight hours of walk. Wonderful.' Kagome sighed. 'Stupid guy. Wont even talk to me. I also forgot my backpack at Keade's... Great. How can you eat a bow and arrows?'   
Kagome looked at the sleeping girl in her arms. Rin had been dancing all around Sesshomaru and Kagome until she finally got tired. That was 2 hours ago. She should wake up soon... Jaken is still fainted, dragged by Sesshomaru this time. Rin slowly opened her eyes. "Sesshomaru-sama?"  
"Yes Rin?" He said coldly, still not looking back. "Can Rin-chan and Kagome-onee-chan rest? Rin-chan is hungry and Rin-chan wants to take a bath too!" Sesshomaru frowned. He forgot. They WERE humans.   
  
**Sesshomaru's POV (About time too, eh?)  
**  
"Can Rin-chan and Kagome-onee-chan rest? Rin-chan is hungry and Rin-chan wants to take a bath too!"  
Humans. I had forgotten. Rin and the wench were humans. (A/N: Dont worry, He'll learn to use her name soon.)  
I frowned. How come the wench didn't complain yet? How interesting. Isn't she hungry too?  
After a few more minutes of walking, we finally stopped to rest. I threw Jaken on the side. This was the best resting place I could find nearby. The hot srings is a mile from here. I turned my attention back to the human. Hmmp. Let me test her.  
I growled. Nothing. I growled louder. Rin giggled. "Why is Sesshomaru-sama making funny noises?"  
"It's nothing Rin." So... The wench fears me no longer? I will not tolerate with this! All humans... except Rin... MUST FEAR I, LORD SESSHOMARU-  
I was interrupted! "Rin-chan, what's your favorite color?"  
  
"Pink!" Bah! Humans and their favorites! Then... all of a sudden, Rin was gasping with delight. It looks like she also cant stop squealing with excitement. I sighed. I smelled big power! It might attract other youkai's! What was the wench doing? I wanted to know. To turn around. But I will not. I will not let the wench see that I am interested in what SHE is doing. (A/N: Stubborn, eh?) But it was power. I turned around. Shocked... Amazed... Confused...  
  
**Kagome's POV**  
  
This was mad boring. I was hungry too. But I wasn't that hungry. Pah, I barely eat anyway. Rin looks bored too. I had an idea.  
I'll show Rin one of my new abilities. It was a harmless and useless thing that provides much energy but it was worth it.  
It was a little trick for the kids. Shippou also loved it. Sango and Miroku too. Even Inuyasha, who wont admit it.  
"Rin-chan, what's your favorite color?"  
"Pink!" She grinned up at me. I remebered when I used to love pink. Now I'm into blue. Ha, Jaken must be green, the color of a booger. Sesshomaru... white? Whatever. I smiled back down at Rin. I held out my first finger, hesitated, and took a deep breath. I focused.   
  
_Pink, Pink, Pink, Pink, Pink, Pink, Pink, Pink, Pink, Pink, Pink, Pink, Pink, Pink, Pink...._   
I thought over and over, Pink. Finally, Pink little cubes appeared and bounced around Rin. Rin gasped over and over with delight. The pink cubes turned into cones and began poking Rin. Now she was squealing with excitement. (A/N: Dont worry, it's soft, like jello. 0.o)  
  
Finally, the cones bumped into each other and mixed into each other as one.  
It shot up into the air, just as Sesshomaru turned around to look.  
  
**Sesshomaru's POV  
**  
I couldn't stand this anymore. I turned around, catching a flash of pink light burst into the sky. It divided up into little pieces and disappeared. Rin laughed and clapped her hands. "Do another one Kagome-onee-chan!!"  
  
Hmmp. I can also make Rin happy... I think. (A/N: Getting jelous, eh?) The wench... I mean Kagome... No, the WENCH still has some undiscovered powers. If I try to attack her unexpectedly, my attack will backfire. Argh!! Since when did I have so much trouble figuring out how to attack an opponent without them knowing. Hm... Then I guess I'll have to tell her. But if I tell her, she's still no match for my powers and she'll die. Humans are SUPPOSED to be weak. Pshh. I'll bet my whole castle that this Human will deafeat this Sesshomaru. I felt someone tapping on my left leg. I looked down to see Rin, frowning. "Rin-chan is hungry." I frowned too. I looked over at the human...wench. What the hell is she doing? Sitting on the ground, staring at a tree. She's not helping!!!! "Hmmp." I looked back at Rin. "Okay, Rin. Wait here." I walked over to the human. "What are you doing?" I questioned her. "Nothing...SESSHOMARU-SAMA." She spat. I kept my face with no emotion. But angered on the inside. She spat out my name again like she did before. Fine. If she's going to be that way. She will not eat food that this Sesshomaru hunts.  
  
**Kagome's POV**  
  
I watched as Sesshomaru disappeared to go hunting. Rin sat beside me. "Rin-chan hungry." She kept on saying. I collected wood and put them in a pile. If Kirara was here, I could've already have the fire going.... I decided to use my power that shot little smokey things out. That started a fire... After 5 shots, It finally burst into big flames. That was good enough. I sat back down and sighed. After what had happened, I decided that Sesshomaru wouldn't let me eat the food he'll hunt. I sighed again. Rin looked up at me questioningly. I shrugged. Arghh... I'm also soooo hungry. What am I supposed to do? Stare at Sesshomaru and Rin eating while I do nothing? . Gah!! My mind exploded. Only one word echoed through my brain... HUNGRY!!! I closed my eyes tightly. Sooo... hungry... must eat... I looked at Jaken. I wonder if he can be roasted and actually taste good? He IS meat... I shook my head. What the heck? Over a million years that ugly frog would never taste good. Ever!! Argh!!! I closed. Food flashed into my mind. Burgers... Fries.... Soda... Shake....Chicken.... Salad....Ice Cream....Hot Dogs....Steak.....RAMEN!!! Kami, I could go on forever!! I imagine all kinds of food on the table...I imagined it so hard...It almost seemed real! Then suddenly, Rin gasped. I opened my eyes. I gasped too. The table with all kinds of food in my mind appeared right in front of us! "Rin-chan... My imagination came true..." I told her. Rin looked up at me eagerly. "Kagome-onee-chan did this?!" I was unsure, but I nodded as soon as I felt a jolt. A new power... If I imagined things real hard... It can come true... What if I imagined Naraku dead? Nah... I think this will only happen if I REALLY need it. But...Now we're missing chairs...  
  
**Normal Mode**  
  
Rin and Kagome approached the table full of food from Kagome's imagination. Kagome sniffed each one. "Okay Rin-chan... I dont think there's any poison on this." Rin grinned. She looked at all the food. But then frowned. "Kagome-onee-chan... Where are the plates and spoons and forks?" Kagome scratched her head. "Let's leave this one for...er...Sesshomaru-sama to figure out, okay Rin-chan?" Rin nodded. Kagome sensed a youkai coming. Of course, Sesshomaru. He was empty handed. Rin ran to him and grinned. "Look what Kagome-onee-chan did!! Kagome-onee-chan powerful!" Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, who looked away. Sesshomaru looked back at Rin, who frowned. "No chairs and plates and forks and spoons." she said sadly.  
  
**Err... No one knew what to do. That's why this chappie is called:**

The Author Is Stuck...

**So I have to put up a cliffy! Sorry! It took me so long to make this chappie because I was stuck on this! Please mail me some suggestions! I'm SOOOO sorry! :P Please review. I cant think of anything.... What should they do? :(**


	3. A Plan of Disappointment

Summary: Inuyasha breaks Kagome's heart by choosing Kikyo, but develops pure jelousy as Kagome bumped into the Demon Lord and decides to stay there, looking after Rin.

Shippou: Kick yo?... Momma...I'm confused. :(

00kirara nods00

Sesshomaru: Explain this human!

Kagome: Uh... Well... You See-

Sesshomaru: SILENCE! The other human!!

Youshii-sama: 0.o Whaa...?

Sesshomaru: It was YOU!!!!

Youshii-sama: WTF are you talking about?!!?!?!

Miroku and Sango: You made Kagome say that!!

Youshii-sama: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!?!!? Oh yeah, HOW?!??!

Inuyasha: You typed it on this stupid computer thingy! See! You're typing what I'm saying too! Hey, I dont want to say this! Stop typing this crap!

00silence00

Youshii-sama: Umm...I'm gonna make tea... 00runs for her life00

TBC!! Oh no! What will happen to me?! The poor, poor, author!! :(

WARNING! RATING MAY CHANGE!!

Please VOTE either in mail or in reviews:

Should I make a lemon or...not?

I will keep the votes open until Monday, August 23, 2004!

* * *

Chapter 3. A Plan Of Disappointment

Kagome shrugged. 'Let's see the ice prince handle this!' She watched as Sesshomaru's eye twitched. Kagome smiled. 'I thought so. He needs my help. Let's see him sweat asking me now.' Kagome stood there innocently, staring at the tree that she had been staring at before. Silence...

"Kagome-onee-chan?" Kagome looked down to see Rin. "Yes, Rin-chan?" Kagome asked. "Sesshomaru-sama told Rin-chan to ask Kagome-onee-chan if you can make some chairs and plates and spoons and forks!" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. By the way he was looking away, she knew that Rin made a mistake. Rin wan't supposed to say that Sesshomaru himself told Rin to ask her for help. She looked back down at Rin who smiled faintly. She was also really hungry. Kagome let herself fall to the ground. "Ugh...Rin, can you stand near the table for a minute? I'll try..." Rin smiled sweetly. "Hai, Kagome-onee-chan!" When Kagome was finally left to peace, she shut her eyes closed again. She was dying of starvation...

INSIDE Kagome's Mind

Chairs, Plates, Spoons, Forks, Knives and all those other things... The words "Without them I cant eat... and I'm sooo hungry." flashed through her mind. Then everything turned blue. Then she saw herself on the same spot... But it wasnt her...it was her grave... Saying, "Here Lies Kagome-chan, who starved with a girl along with a man..." ...and there were other graves beside her...On her right it said, "Here Lies Rin-chan, who was adopted by Sesshomaru-san..."... And on Kagome's left..."Here Lies Sesshomaru-sama, who died shortly after a comma..." and there were others behind her..."Here lies Miroku, who has been attacked by Goku..." and one besides it.... "Here lies Shippou, Who has been eaten by a Hippo..." ...and there was also Kirara...and two more... Her bestest friends Ever...Inuyasha...and Sango...Red...The redness... (A/N: Dont kill me please!!!! It's just her imagination!!!!)

OUTSIDE Kagome's Mind

Rin, a few feet away, stared worriedly at Kagome. Sesshomaru just stood there, watching with interest. He was amused, that this human had GREAT powers... perhaps greater than any living creature...perhaps stronger than him...He was also angry that a HUMAN over powered him. Sesshomaru and Rin watched...until she glowed blue (When everything turned blue from Kagome's mind, remember?) The two watched as plates and chairs appeared and other things. But neither made a move. They were still both staring at Kagome who now glowed red. "Umm... Kagome-onee-chan?" No response... Rin took a step forward. "Kagome-onee-chan?" Another step. "Kagome-onee-chan??" Another step. Kagome stopped glowing and fell fainted on the ground. "Okaasan!!!" Rin ran to where Kagome was now lying. Rin looked back at Sesshomaru with tears filling her eyes. "Is Kagome-onee-chan dead??" Sesshomaru shook his head.

Back with the Inu gang!

"DAMMIT! KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha yelled for the billionth time. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Miroku and Sango sighed. They were both thinking the same thing. His shouting-crap would attract more demons and they would have to fight them. What else? Even if they are looking for Kagome, he's still meeting with Kikyo in the night. "Momma..." Shippou whispered in a cracky voice, crying. "It's okay Shippou, we'll find Kagome-san soon, I promise." Sango said in a soothing voice. She bent down to pick up Shippou when... -ahem- you know, Miroku. So they continue looking, but with Miroku, now being dragged by Inuyasha. An hour later of walking they sat down to rest. Kirara whimpered. She also missed Kagome. "I want MOMMA!!!" Shippou yelled. Inuyasha grunted and grabbed Shippou. "Shut up brat. You'll attract more demons. If you do, you'll have to fight them yourself without any of our help." Shippou glared at Inuyasha. "Well, YOU WERE THE ONE SHOUTING AND ALL THAT!" Inuyasha shrugged and dropped Shippou. "Did I need any of your help?" Inuyasha sneered. When everyone stayed silent, he mumbled, "I thought so." and ran of into the forest to see kikyo. When Inuyasha was out of sight, Sango stood up and stomped her foot. "I WANNA SEE KAGOME NOW!!" Sango shouted angrily. "Besides, did any of us asked for rest? It's only because of that dead-" Miroku sighed. "I have an idea...But it would disappoint Inuyasha..." The moment Miroku said 'Disappoint Inuyasha' Sango and Shippou had their heads close to Miroku's. "Well, what?! Let's hear it!!"

* * *

The Author's Filthy and Crappy Appology:

I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for taking soooooooooo long!! BUT I WAS BUSY BUYING SOME MAGA'S AT BORDERS AND AT BARNES AND NOBLES!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! I was crying so hard... after reading Imadoki!! WOOOOO! Love that manga!! You should try Kodocha too-

Everyone: AHEM...

Soooryyy!! I just HAD to take a break... right? Ah well, stay tuned!!!!!!


	4. Author's Note! QUITor CONTINUE?

::Sniffs like freakin crazy:: 

I love all of you who gave me reviews!!!!!!

Therefore (you people who didn't give me reviews- o.O I'll hit you with rotten asparagus)...

::drumroll comes out of nowhere::

* * *

**THANK THE PEOPLE WHO GAVE ME REVIEWS YOU OTHER LAZY PEOPLE...!!**

**THE STORY WILL GO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!! YEY!**


	5. The Castle

Summary: Inuyasha breaks Kagome's heart by choosing Kikyo, but develops pure jelousy as Kagome bumped into the Demon Lord and decides to stay there, looking after Rin.

* * *

**Note: Gawd, I'm so soooory! :( I have school ya know. XP ...and I dont hate it. After recieving a total of 9 projects- 4 due the very next day, I decided to take a break from the web.You could contact me on Neopets as "Youshii" or just my plain regural email adress. Another thing that kept me back from the net involves me and a whole bunch of mangas. Please... bear with me. O.o;;**

**

* * *

**  
**Youshii-sama:** -makes the freakin tea- Who wants?!!

**Inuyasha:** Me!... WHAT?! NO I DONT! Stop making me say these stuff!!!!!!!!!

**Youshii-sama:** BWUAHAHA! I'm da author! TOO Bad! NYAH NYAH NYAH! Deal with it!

**Miroku:** Can you make me grope Sango? ;)

**Youshii-sama:** Maybe... for the pervs out there...

**Sango:** DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!

**Inuyasha:** Alright, enough crap. Where's Kikyo- my sweet lil darling? (EEEYUCK!)

**Everyone:** -gags-

**Sesshomaru:** Well, lil brother, this wench poked---

**Youshii-sama:** POKED a stick and it jumped in a lake!! O.O

**Inuyasha:** AND THIS HAS TO DO WITH KIKYO BECAUSE....?!

**Kagome:** Well... erm... she was out swimming!

**Miroku:** YEAH! She was out swimming... naked.

**Sango:** Shut up hentai!

**Shippo:** And there was a male demon swimming with her!

**Miroku:** ....also naked. (Sango: SHUT UP!!!)

**Inuyasha:** SAY, WHAAAAATTTT!!?!?! .

**Youshii-sama:** And they were fuckin-

**Sesshoumaru:** Moaning and everything. o.o;;

**Shippou and Kagome:** And they both disappeared to hell!

**Sango:** Yah...

-Silence- -cricket cricket-

* * *

_What will we do?! Will Inuyasha buy the story? Or will he sense our flithy lie?? . FIND OUT SOOOON! DUN DUN DUN!_

_

* * *

_  
**Chapter Four: The Castle**

**Kagome's POV (POV Point of View)**

"Is Kagome-onee-chan dead??" Am I?... No answer. Inuyasha... forgive me. I didn't want to die. I want to live. TO LIVE! Sango... I know I'm not there for you anymore... but I hope you and Miroku gets married. Shippou... My pretend son. I

nuyasha... Why'd you have to choose Kikyo? I love you so much that... that... what the hell? I could almost feel you touching me... touching me... touching me.... as I fell into deep darkness.......

**KAGOME'S DREAM AND POV:**

White. White. White. White. That's how you would describe it. White. I looked around frantically. Everything but me was white. Suddenly, I was in a church... dressed in a gown. WAIT!! WHAT THE!? I looked around. A lot of people were staring at me.

I looked in from of me and gasped. Inuyasha! What.....? I ran over to him. "What's going on? Where's Kikyo?" I asked. He smiled at me gently. He stroked my cheek. "Kagome... Kikyo's dead. Now we can be together Kagome. Forever and ever." He replied. I gasped happily. "You promise?" I asked. He nodded his head and lifted me bridal style... lifted me bridal style... bridal style...

**NORMAL POV:**

Kagome opened my eyes slowly only to find herself being carried by Sesshomaru himself.... bridal style! "Hey! What gives? Put me down!!!!!!" Kagome screamed. Flinching slightly at her scream, he dropped her on the ground carelessly and continued to walk.

Kagome glared at his back. She stood up rubbing her butt, she turned around to see the alive Jaken grumbling softly as Rin danced around him boredly. Rin looked at Kagome and gasped excitedly. "Kagome-onee-chan! Kagome-onee-chan!" She ran up to Kagome and hugged her knees (since it was the only piece of Kagome she could reach).

Kagome smiled down at her and looked up at the clear, bright, and cheery day. "Guess I missed dinner, huh?"

Rin frowned. "Rin told Sesshomaru-sama to wait for Kagome-onee-chan to wake up but Sesshomaru-sama said to Rin 'no Rin, eat if Rin is hungry.' " Kagome nodded. 'That freakin jerk. Wait till I get my hands on his freakin ass!' Reapeating her sentence on her mind, she realized that it didn't sound right and revised her sentece immediatley.

(A/N: Yes, it made Kagome sound like she wanted him to fuc-... Nevermind) 'That freakin jerk! Wait till he annoys me, I'll kill him.' Finally happy with her sentence, Kagome joined Rin- picking up flowers as they walked.

**INU GANG:**

As Miroku whispered his plan, the three (A/N: Yes, three. Dont forget Kirara) smiled evily. The tiptoed past the moaning couple and ran freely to save Kagome.

**KAGOME & SESSHOMARU:**

Growling slightly, Sesshomaru stopped walking. "We will travel by flying. We will reach the castle faster." Rin smiled joyfull. "Yey!!" She exclaimed running around Kagome. Whistling emotionlessly, Sesshomaru flew away- leaving them.

"What in the...?" Kagome said to no one. "Kagome-onee-chan! Hurry up!" She turned around to see Rin and Jaken a dragon. "Meet Ah and Un! " Rin shouted happily. Hesitating, Kagome jumped on and they flew away to the Western Kingdom.

**WHEN THEY GOT THERE:** oO

Dizzy from the ride, Kagome jumped down, relieved. Rin ran toward to castle, still full of undying energy. Jaken followed Rin, ignoring Kagome. Sighing, Kagome followed slowly and into the castle. 'This is going to be a loooooong day!' She thought as she entered.

* * *

**Yes, I am sorry for this extremly short crap that wasted your time. I am a busy person! :o I PROMISE that the next chappie will be longer!! MWUAHAHA!! xD**

**Please Review! It would encourage and inspire me to go on and continue to the next chappie! Thanks! Mwuah!**

**Youshii-sama**


	6. The Missing Kit

**Summary:** Inuyasha breaks Kagome's heart by choosing Kikyo, but develops pure jelousy as Kagome bumped into the Demon Lord and decides to stay there, looking after Rin.

* * *

**Inuyasha:** LIIIIEEEESSS!!! 

**Youshii-sama:** But we were all truth!

**Sesshomaru:** Half-breed. You are foolish.

**Sango:** She DITCHED YOU!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!

**Inuyasha:** ....

**Youshii-sama:** Okay everyone.... Shippou would like to say something?...

**Shippou:** KAGOME AND SESSHOMARU MOANIN' ON THE BED. F-U-C-K-I-N-G! FIRST COMES THE KISSING JUNK AND THEN THE RING. THEN YOU'LL HEAR THE CHURCH CHORUS SING.

**Everyone:** O.o;; What the...

**Inuyasha:** NOOOO!! Kagome ish MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Kagome: **Traitor! I HATE YOU!!

**Inuyasha:** YOU ARE MINE, WENCH! -grabs Kagome and runs off-

**Everyone: **oO Yah....

_DUN DUN DUN!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO KAGOME?! STAY TUNED!!!!!_

_WARNING!! WARNING!!! RATING WENT UP TO R!! RATING WENT UP TO R!! RATING WENT UP TO R!!!!_

_

* * *

_

**Seen Small **

**By: Youshii-sama**_  
_

**Chapter 5: The Missing Kit**

It has been weeks since Kagome had stayed in the castle. Things went smoothly. Only because Sesshomaru ignored everyone. Whenever anyone was around, he's always somewhere else.

One day, Sesshomaru heard a squeal coming from Rin. He simply ignored her. He was busy reading a book in the library. 'The wench might be doing some other freakish things,' he thought simply. But oh, the Prince of Ice DID contain a little jelousy as he heard his adopted daughter laugh again. And again. And again. And again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. ARGH!! Sesshomaru stood up almost instantly and walked towards the window.

He spoted the young miko and his ward playing around- torturing Jaken. As they did, he watched them simply. A slight bit of amusement he held in his eyes. He watched them the next day, and the next, and the next, and so on. And everyday he did, he did not fail to see that the young miko became sadder and sadder. Finally, she was suffering from extreme grief that she couldn't even get out of bed anymore. This made Rin very worried and scared. After having enough of Rin's nagging, Sesshomaru finally entered the young miko's room.

"Miko," he spat.

Kagome turned her head weakly and said nothing.

"If you wish to stay in my castle, you WILL acompany Rin... or you'll be put to sleep."

Stubbornly, Kagome turned away. "Then put me to sleep."

Grrrrrr. It annoyed Sesshomaru how much she didn't care to die. It was as if... she wanted to. Closing the door, Sesshomaru appeared beside her before you can even say "I". "Speak. What is troubling you, wench?" He asked coldly. Glaring at him stubbornly, she turned away. "Not that you'd care."

Sesshomaru growled. Kagome flinched. Sesshomaru grabbed her by the neck and pinned her to the wall. "Now... SPEAK!" He tightened his grip, his nails digging deeper into Kagome's flesh. Blood dripped out.

Shaking with fright, Kagome spoke, barely even a whisper, "I want to see my friends. I want to see my family." Dropping her to the ground, he turned away and stalked off, leaving Kagome to cry silently, holding her neck.

(A/N: Awwww... . )

**THE INU GANG WITHOUT INUYASHA:**

The four were sitting hopelessly around a fire. All thinking worriedly about their friend. Shippou, who was previously crying, was now sleeping- curled up next to Kirara. Sango and Mirkou lay awake in the dark. "Miroku?" Sango whispered. "Are you still awake?" ....No answer.

Sango sighed. She stood up and dusted herself off. She looked at Miroku, who was gazing quietly into the sky. "Miroku?" Sango tried once more. When she got no answer she turned away. Halfway back to were she was laying at before, Miroku spoke to her, "You called me, Sango?" Furiously, she walked back to Miroku.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! I WAS ALREADY HERE BEFORE!!!!" "Shhh... You'll wake up Shippou." Forgetting about Miroku's cursed hand, she sat down next to him. Miroku was suprised. "Sango, tell me what's bothering you." Sango twiddled her fingers nervously. "I'm worried about Kagome..." Sighing, Miroku sat up to comfort her. "Dont worry... She's a strong girl. She can handle herself. We'll continue looking for her tomorrow..." Sango smiled at him. "Thanks Miroku." They sat there in silence for a while........

"HENTAI!!!!" -smack- oO.... Okay...

**WHEREVER SESSHOMARU IS:**

The very next day, Sesshomaru left early, telling Jaken to look after Rin. He flew in search of his half-brother. He pondered his memory for a moment... 'The wench always carried a stupid kit around...' He thought finally. Using his senses, he gathered himself to Inuyasha's Forest.

**WHEREVER INUYASHA IS:**

"Traitors! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..........." His eyes were red, the trees around him were no longer there. His own blood, splattered everywhere. Someone else's blood- scattered everywhere. He destroyed half the forest from anger....

_-Flashback from yesterday-_

"Did I need any of your help?" Inuyasha sneered. When everyone stayed silent, he mumbled, "I thought so." and ran of into the forest to see kikyo.

He went to a stop when he spoted Kikyo beside the river. She was sitting on a boulder. Naked. _(A/N: Miroku: NAKED?!?!?!)_ "Kikyo...?" Inuyasha asked questioningly. She turned her head and smiled. "Inuyasha...." She kissed him passionately on the lips. But this time, Inuyasha felt something was wrong. He pulled away quickly. "Kikyo? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly. Crushing her body onto his, Kikyo began questioning him. "Inuyasha, do you love me?"

His eyes widened. 'Do I?' He asked himself. Then, slapping himself mentally, he spoke, "Of course." Stripping off his clothing, they fucked each other. As Kikyo bounced up and down his cock, Inuyasha could've sworn that he smelled his friends' scent. Again, he slapped himself metally. 'My friends are the best. They would never escape from me...'

Just as he was about to tell Kikyo that he loved her, she cackled evily and grabbed an arrow she had nearby and stabbed him by the heart. It was meant to purify him but instead, he bleeded like crazy. Naraku appeared out of nowhere. And together, the priestess and Naraku escaped.

Baffled, Inuyasha pulled his clothes back on. He felt sick. He returned slowly back to the camp.

It took him until today to get back to camp. He grew weaker every step. 'My friends will help me. I know they will... They're the best...' He thought happily. As he got there, he found out that they have gone. Still bleeding, Inuyasha growled in frustration. His eyes grew red and from his weak state, started destroying everything around him.

_-End Flashback-_

"The traitors....MUST die...." He hissed angrily, carving out their names with his fingernail on a tree. So far, it said:

Traitors:

Miroku

Sango

Kirara

Shippo

Kikyo

Kag

His hand dropped to his side and his eyes returned to it's normal color. "Kagome..." He whispered hoarsely. "She never betrayed me... and she will be very disappointed if I killed anyone." He scratched out everyone's names except for Kikyo. Under her name, he scribbled 'Naraku'. He stared at it for a moment. Then fully satisfied with the list, he sat down to rest. Just then, he smelled Sesshomaru's scent nearby.

Coughing out blood, he tried to get up and run. But Sesshomaru just appeared in front of him, smirking. "Well, well... Your little followers betrayed you, half-breed?" Inuyasha just growled. Sesshomaru glared at him. "Where's the kit?" Inuyasha's eye's widened. "What do you want with the brat?" He spat out, too weak to attack. "Your bitch is sad. She needs someone with her." Inuyasha glared at his brother for a while. Finally, Sesshomaru's words sank into his brain. His eyes widened.

"You took Kagome!!"

**MIROKU, SANGO, KIRARA, AND SHIPPOU:**

"Grrr... I can take this anymore!! It seems like we're going around in freakin circles!!!!!" Sango yelled frustratedly. Miroku sighed and shook his head. "Patience Sango... This is INUYASHA'S Forest... Only he knows which way is out..." Shippou sighed, whispering quietly, "Miroku is right. We should have patience..." Sango bowed her head down low. "I miss Kagome-chan..." She whispered. Today, they were riding on Kirara. They were all quiet for a moment. Just then, Miroku gasped.

"Look! It's Inuyasha!"

**INUYASHA AND SESSHOMARU:**

"Half-breed... You've been living far too long. It's time for you to die!"

"Hiraikotsu!!" Both brothers looked up the sky were Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were- on Kirara. They landed next to Inuyasha.

"Sorry we're late," Miroku smiled.

"We'll give it our best shot!" Shippou yelled behind him.

Inuyasha smirked at his emotionless brother. "Betrayed me, huh?"

Growling, Sesshoumaru pulled out his sword as Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru decided to advance an attack on him. The others backed up Inuyasha as he performed the...

"Bakuryuha!!!"

As soon as he said it, the others attacked with him.

"Wind Tunnel!"

"Hiraikotsu!"

"Fox Fire!!"

Dust was flying in the air. It was much too impossible to see anything.

'Damn it,' Sesshomaru thought, dodging every move. He swiftly grabbed the poor kitsune by the tail and flew away.

When the dust disappeared, Sango sighed. "Thank goodness that's over!" Miroku smiled. Inuyasha looked around.

"DAMN IT, HE TOOK THE FRIGGIN BRAT!!!"

**SESSHY AND SHIPPOU:**

Sesshomaru knocked out the poor kitsune. He looked at what he was holding once more and hissed. He had taken TWO demons with him. He sighed frustratedly.

He looked at the neko-youkai which he had also knocked out. It was hard to see with all that dust flying.

**INUGANG:**

"Gah! I'm tired!" Sango yawned after hours of walking.

"Feh! Then ride on your stupid cat!" Inuyasha spat without looking back.

Sango smiled. "Kirara!" She looked behind her. A slight panic hit her. "KIRARA!!!!!" She called out louder. Inuyasha flinched.

"Inuyasha! Kirara's missing!" Sango whined helplessly.

"Feh. It was about time she ran away! You dont even pay the slight bit attention to he-"

BANG!!

Miroku retreated his staff from the knocked-out hanyou's head.

"It's alright Sango. I'm sure Sesshomaru took her too. We'll look for her!"

Sango sniffed. She had Kirara all her life. She took her for granted.

"I hope..." Sango's voice trailed off. Right now she didn't know who was more important.

'Kagome or Kirara?....' Sango looked away, trying to get rid of her thoughts.

'Kagome... or Kirara....'

* * *

**Youshii-sama**: -SOB- -SOB- WAAAH!!! HOW COULD YOU SANGO?! HOW COULD YOU THINK SUCH THING?!!?

**Sango:** W-Wha?!!?! YOU FREAKIN WROTE IT!!

**Kagome:** HEEEEEYYYY!!!! I"M YOUR BEST FRIEND!

**Kirara: **-meow-

**Everyone:** -blink-

**Youshii-sama:** What the freakin hell did Kirara just say? oO

**Oh well, that's it! Read and review!!**


End file.
